


Oneshot Collection: Breath of The Wild

by LivyWrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love the champions, I need more of them, I'm so excited to publish this, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Breath of the Wild, Post-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, also zelink, gotta have zelink baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivyWrites/pseuds/LivyWrites
Summary: "...courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten." -Princess ZeldaIt's a one-shot collection! What more can I say? This'll have some Zelink, Champion shenanigans, post Ganon/pre Ganon shorts, and maybe something else entirely... Guess you'll just have to read on and see for yourself!
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo happy readers! So yes, I decided to start a little oneshot collection of random short fics, whether that’s something romantic/cute or something more action packed, or something else entirely. Hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> (Also don't worry-this won't take my attention away from Hyrule's Light. I'm still working hard on that, I promise!)
> 
> Now this first little fic is a fancy dinner/feast with the Champions, perhaps a day or two after the huge ceremony that's in the last memory you collect from the DLC pack, The Champion's Ballad. (It doesn't go super smooth I'll tell yah that now)

The Champions were an elite group of warriors, destined to slay the horrendous Calamity Ganon under the respected leadership of the Princess Zelda. They would always rise to a fight, practicing their rare and unique abilities to save Hyrule even at its most dire hour. 

That is, if there was any danger. When there was none, there was essentially nothing for the Champions to do but train and… be together, even if it was difficult at first. 

It was only a week after they had all been chosen, when all of the ceremonies and parties of grandeur had been completed. Before the Champions dispersed back to their homes, however, Zelda had invited them to a simple dinner in the castle as one last hurrah before the real work started. The Champions had gladly accepted the invitation, perhaps even with an undertone of dread. The invitation really wasn’t something you could deny, especially since it was from the Princess herself. If one of the Champions had declined, then their team would essentially fall apart with a chain of events that they were all, Zelda especially, striving to avoid. 

But maybe they didn’t need someone to decline to fall apart. Maybe this dinner would do it for them.

As the bottom of the sun began to barely scrape the horizon, the Champions entered into the grand Dining Hall, finding Link, Zelda, and the King of Hyrule awaiting them all. 

Revali looked around the room with his bird-like demeanor, with sharp head movements and darting eyes. He glanced at Link for a moment, who was silently watching the Champions with shielded eyes, the Master Sword resting on his back. Revali recoiled at the idea of having a weapon at a dinner table, but perhaps that was simply because it was Link holding the weapon. 

Next entered Daruk, a large boisterous grin plastered onto his face. He chuckled heartily and slapped Revali on the back, who stumbled forward with a squawk. Instantly the Rito spun around and glared at Daruk. “If you mind…” He began, annoyed. He knew he shouldn’t have come. 

Daruk placed a large hand on the back of his neck and scratched it awkwardly, a habit he had picked up from Link, who seemed to do it quite a lot, especially when no one was watching. “Er, sorry Revali. I’m just excited, yah see.” The large Goron apologized truthfully, receiving a scoff from Revali. 

“Cut it out you two.” Urbosa said quietly, stepping into the room. One hand was poised regally on her hip. 

Mipha entered last, her hands clasped in front of her in her usual shy stance. “Let’s start this evening off nicely.” She offered, giving the other Champions a soft smile. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught the Champions attentions, and as they looked over the King stood up with a large smile on his face. “Champions!” He proclaimed grandly, his arms out wide in a welcoming gesture. Link and Zelda were also standing in respect. “Welcome to this fine evening.” 

The four Champions bowed in return, Urbosa speaking first. “Thank you, great King. The greeting is greatly appreciated, as well as this lovely feast.” 

The King nodded approvingly, sitting as the Champions took their places, Link and Zelda mimicking the King’s movements. 

Silence instantly enveloped the empty table when the King spoke again, clearing his throat even though the Champions were already watching him. “Well, I say, let the feast commence!” He raised his voice at the last word, the order ringing out through the room. Instantly servants came piling in with platters of food bobbing in their arms. 

As the servants placed the large plates onto the long table, Daruk chuckled and gleefully rubbed his hands together. There was a wide assortment of food, all with vibrant colors and intoxicating smells. There was food from the Hebra region for Revali, some from the Lanayru for Mipha, and so on so forth. 

It took a while before all of the food was placed on the table, with the servants stepping back in unison and bowing deeply. The King clapped his hands once, a sharp clear sound that allowed the servants to leave, who briskly walked out in perfect lines. Mipha watched the servants, always impressed by the high sense of order around here. She felt as if it was a little bit exaggerated and unnecessary. At Zora’s Domain they didn’t mess around with any of this pompadour and strict order. They simply did it with a calm atmosphere. Perhaps the Hylians moved things along so fast because they had such short lifespans compared to a Zora.

She smiled inwardly at the amusing thought before she looked up at the Hylian Champion, Link. He was looking across the food, his clear blue eyes drifting up to connect with Mipha’s. Instantly, her heart jumped to the moon and back. She gave him a small smile, but he simply looked up at the King with a blank look, who had begun talking. Mipha’s heart sunk, and she wondered again what happened to Link to make him so quiet and… stale. 

“Dig in, friends!” He exclaimed happily. Urbosa watched the King smile at the Champions with a guarded expression, allowing herself a small smirk as they all simultaneously reached for their preferred foods. Being the chief of Gerudo Town, Urbosa knew that all of this smiling and happy proclaiming from the King was nothing more but for show. Inside, Urbosa knew that he was wishing he were somewhere else then this tense dinner table. 

“Don’t mind if I do!” Daruk replied loudly, chuckling again as he grabbed for the rock steak that was placed conveniently right by his plate. He instantly began to eat with a cheery glint in his eye. He didn’t get why everyone was so quiet and grouchy. Why not just enjoy a hearty meal, like this one here?

Again, silence enveloped the seven individuals, suffocating them with the thick uncomfortable atmosphere. Revali scowled at the food that he had dished up onto his plate, which was a lovely looking cuisine. He wanted to get out of that room so very badly. But if he did, he would be disrespecting the Champions, and, even worse, he would look weak. He knew the other Champions were feeling just as uncomfortable as him, and to back down from the dinner table was like backing down from a fight. And he would never do that, especially with Link sitting there like a misplaced stone statue. 

Urbosa looked around at the faces of the people around her, all of their eyes averted down to their food, accept for Daruk, who was happily munching away at his rock. Sighing, Urbosa raised her voice to spark a conversation. She was always the one to urge the Champions into doing something, it seemed. “This food tastes wonderful, King Rhoam.” She complemented smoothly. 

The King smiled in response. “I’m glad you think so, Lady Urbosa.” 

Princess Zelda looked over at Urbosa, who winked at her. Zelda smiled to herself and went back to her food, hating that she had to sit next to Link and the King and not by the Gerudo Chief. She was the only person at this table that she wanted to be with. That and, maybe Daruk, even though his always positive attitude got tiring at times. 

“Princess Zelda,” Urbosa began, making Zelda’s head snap up at the sound of her name. “I understand that you have a certain love for research and the Sheikah mechanics, do you not?” 

Zelda glanced at her father before replying. “Yes. I’m fascinated by this new technology that we have discovered of late.”

Urbosa nodded and tilted her head to the side. “Could you update us all with news on the Guardians? How are they faring? Have you gotten them under your control, yet?” 

The Princess smiled and nodded. “I’m glad to have positive reports.” She started, “The Guardians have been troublesome in the past,” She paused, glancing at Link who instantly recalled the time one of them went haywire, blasting laser after laser. It was only Link’s quick instincts, who had parried a blast and destroyed the machine with a pot lid, that had saved them from possible mass destruction. “but now we have them mostly under our hand. At times they won’t respond, but we haven’t had one attack us in a long time.” 

“That’s good to hear, I say!” Daruk joined in, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “If I’m gonna be honest here, I’d have to say that I’ve never trusted those spiders.” 

“Why ever not?” Mipha asked, her soft voice releasing some of the tension in the room as Daruk responded.

“Well, it’s new, you see, and-”

“And it’s the only hope we have of defeating Calamity Ganon.” Revali interrupted, who was usually the only one who had the guts and arrogance to do so. 

Daruk suddenly coughed loudly, some of the leftover food having gotten stuck in his throat from the surprise intrusion. He turned away and smacked his chest with his fist, coughing once more as the hard rock chunk dislodged from his throat and flew into one of the hanging lanterns, promptly causing it to shatter and fall, setting a small fire to the carpet below. 

All of the Champions exclaimed in appropriate surprise, all of them immediately standing. Link instantly jumped up onto the table and snatched a cloth napkin, leaping onto the flames and beginning to swat at them. Outwardly he only showed blank determination, but on the inside he was desperately wanting to get back to his hearty plate of chicken and potatoes. 

However, that wouldn't be the case. As Link swatted at the flames again and again, his cloth napkin suddenly caught on fire as well, and he yelped and dropped it in surprise as it slightly burned the tips of his fingers. 

Mipha winced as Link dropped the napkin, the fire growing dangerously large. She quickly grabbed her cup of water, looking around at the other Champions who had caught onto her idea. 

"Everyone grab your cup of water!" Urbosa barked, and they all obliged, with Link grabbing the elegant pitcher of water in the center of the table. 

"Now!" Urbosa cried as everyone tossed their water in sync onto the flames, while Daruk stomped onto the remaining pitiful ashes and flames. The fire had been defeated. 

As soon as Daruk turned back with a large grin on his face, everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, Link beginning to walk back to his seat before Mipha stopped him. 

She took his wrist, hovering her hand over his burned finger tips. "You're burned." She stated quietly, beginning to work her healing magic on his hand. 

Revali watched the Zora Princess and Link with a sour expression. He would've been the one to bat at the flames with the cloth, he told himself, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was covered in highly flammable feathers. But, of course, Link would be the hero. He always is. 

The King chuckled nervously as Mipha finished and Link went back to his seat. "Well," he began, "that was certainly exciting." 

Zelda looked over at Link, who glanced at her in return. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. She glared at her hands on her lap and forced the image of Link heroically leaping over the table out of her mind. 

Urbosa chuckled deeply. "That was." She said with a smirk. "I'm glad there was some excitement tonight. It'll be a moment to remember." 

Smiling in her shy way, Mipha nodded. "My father will get a laugh out of this, I'm sure." 

"It's a shame for the carpet, though." Zelda pitched in. 

Daruk again scratched the back of his neck. "Er..heh, sorry 'bout that." 

"Don't worry, Daruk." Urbosa said. "After all, it was Revali who interrupted you." 

Revali looked appalled. "What I said was the truth! I had no intention of burning the castle down!" 

"Relax. I was only teasing." Urbosa replied, the mischievous grin still on her face. 

Zelda brought a hand to her mouth and chuckled softly, abruptly stopping when Revali glared at her. 

"Well. This evening was splendid." Revali said curtly, standing and bowing. "I must be off." He stated bluntly, swiftly turning and marching out of the room. 

The King looked like he was about to stop him, but he hesitated, allowing Revali an easy exit. 

Urbosa, catching onto the King's distress, cut into the awkward silence that had accompanied Revali's brisk leaving. "It is a shame that Revali won't be able to finish this wonderful meal, King Rhoam."

Daruk scoffed, waving his giant hand in the air. "Augh, let 'em be. We all know he's got a big head."

"He does, doesn't he." Mipha giggled. 

"Hopefully that big head then will still allow you all to train." Zelda stated. 

Urbosa laughed. "I wouldn't worry too much, Princess. He'll come through. Besides," she folded her arms with a bright smile. "Hyrule has four other Champions who are quite banded together, I say." 

"That we are!" Daruk agreed. 

"And we've got a lovely leader too." Mipha added, smiling at Zelda. 

Link looked over the Champions, glancing for only a second at the empty seat of Revali. He wanted to smile and join in with the complimenting and cheering, but he kept himself quiet. That would look childish, he told himself, even as the Champions all laughed together, a testament to their unique bond.


	2. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little addition to my one shot collection! It's really short, I know, but it was still fun to write and I hope it's still worthy to read! This one is about how Link feels/reacts after seeing the last memory, Zelda's Awakening. This is, however, separate from Hyrule's Light, which is an AU where Link and Zelda are both in the Shrine of Resurrection. (Bythewaypleasegoreadthatifyouhaven'tyetthankyoubye)

“Link! Get up!” 

Through a red haze, he could just make out her green eyes… her golden hair… 

“You’re going to be just fine…” 

Link gazed up at the Princess with pale eyes, his sluggish mind struggling to figure out why there were tears slipping down his charge's cheeks. She had unlocked her power… hadn't she?

Either way, he was proud of her… now they were safe. Now she was safe. And for some reason, that satisfaction made him incredibly drowsy. He blinked once just as the Princess pulled him closer to her chest, and he finally closed his eyes while releasing one.. final… breath. 

Thump. The Sheikah Slate rocked slightly on the ground, having slipped from the stiff fingers of the Champion. The last sobs from the Princess echoed in his head, her desperate cry making his heart race and then stop in complete shock, erasing the lingering sense of peace and satisfaction. He had been wrong. She had not been safe, and he had not succeeded. He had failed miserably at the one task, one quest, that he had been assigned to, leaving Zelda to fend for herself. Link clenched his hands into fists. How could he have failed? How could something like this happen? How could he have died? He was supposed to be a champion, an elite warrior wielding the Master Sword, the most powerful sword in Hyrule. He had slain hundreds of monsters, shielding the Princess as her own personal knight. How could such a warrior fall? 

After the initial shock wore off, grief slipped it’s way in. Reaching up to his dirt smeared face, Link could feel streaks of tears. He wasn’t the only one who had failed. Mipha, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali… they were gone as well. Link couldn’t help but feel like it was all his fault. If only he had been strong enough! Then they would still be here. He wouldn’t have lost memories of their time together, and he wouldn’t have to be reminded of his friends through some slab of cursed Sheikah tech! 

Link stared up at the collapsed Guardian in front of him that was leaning precariously. This was where it had all ended, and where it all began. The rusting corpse in front of him showed him that. Link scooped up the Sheikah Slate, wiping at his eyes. Even if he had failed, even if he had fallen, he still had a kingdom to save. He still had a Princess to rescue. Zelda… Now that he had all of his memories, that made his mission all the more vital. He now knew who he was trying so desperately to save, what mistakes he was trying to fix.

Gritting his teeth, the Hylian Champion tightened his hold onto the Sheikah Slate. Everyone he knew, everyone he loved or cared about, was gone thanks to some swirling swine. Calamity Ganon… He was the one who ruined everything. Link clipped the Slate back onto his hip, anger having crept it’s way into his mind, complete with a steel determination. He would not fail again. 

Taking a step forward, Link continued on his way, stepping through the Ash Swamp and passing the ruins of the corrupted machines that had drained his life. His eyes were fixed on Hyrule Castle, the top spire just barely peeking over the mountains and hills. The aura of Ganon drifted and snaked around the ruined fortress, reminding everyone that the world was not yet free from evil’s grasp. 

But that was soon going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's so short >.< The next one I've got planned will probably be the same way, but either way I hope you guys look forward to it! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time!


	3. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is from Zelda's point of view, and it happens directly after Link defeats Dark Beast Ganon and Zelda seals him away. This is not related to Hyrule's Light at all :)
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was over.

Finally, after a century of fighting and struggling… it was over. Done. Finished. And…they had won. Link was a testament of that. He was standing just a few steps away, his gleaming Master Sword hanging limp in his bloodied hand. His bright blue Champion’s Tunic, burned and beaten as it was, almost brought tears to my eyes, just as I looked into the gaze of the Hylian Champion. 

I slowly brought my hands together, taking in a shaky breath. “May I ask…” I began, my heart trembling and aching to know the answer to my unasked question. “Do you really remember me?”

Something flashed in Link’s eyes, and it seemed as if he had just snapped out of a daze. Almost reverently, he slipped his sword back into its sheath on his back and took a hesitant step forward. His mouth opened, and I steeled myself for whatever came out. “How… how could I forget?” He replied, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Suddenly, my mind was overrun with emotion, and I rushed forwards into a tight embrace, causing both of us to stumble from the impact before I buried my head into the contact. It had been so long since I felt anything like this… it had been so long since I felt him. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. My heart was swelling with relief and happiness, with a hint of fear that this moment would end. It was the fear that at any moment I would tumble back into that pit of darkness that had been my home for a century. Even though the Calamity was now sealed away, a twisted voice giggled in my ear, telling me that it would not last for long; That the maniac beast would return, and that it would lay waste to the feeble remnants of the once great Hyrule. 

However, once Link wrapped his arms around me in return, the voice was swept away, along with that giggling fear. The beast will return, yes, but after so long with the blasted creature, I had finally earned my peace, even if it was only for a little while. 

After what seemed like forever but only a brief second, Link and I pulled away from each other, and I hastily wiped away my tears from my ash-covered face. I looked over my appointed knight, my heart sinking as I saw the exhaustion in his dim eyes. He smiled and chuckled, the sound lost in the breeze that wafted around us. 

“I’m glad you’re… you’re okay.” He said softly. 

I looked over him with worry. “But now you aren’t.” 

His eyes widened. “What are you talking about?” He asked, just as he began to sway. “I’m completely-” His words were cut off when he suddenly grimaced and sunk to his knees, grasping at his side in pain.

“Link-” I started, kneeling down to look at what his hand covered, my heart quickening. I had been naive to think that I could have peace. 

His hand slipped away from his side and fell to the ground, keeping him from falling over, revealing a large bloody gash. He grimaced again and started to fall when I caught him, and he groaned from the impact. “I’m fine, I promise.” He moaned. “I’ve been through worse.” 

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, before it was washed away and replaced with worry and fear. “We need to get to Impa.” I said, putting Link’s arm around me while his other went back to his side as I helped him stand. 

He stumbled, but with my help and quiet words of encouragement, mainly aimed towards myself, we began to walk. A few steps away was Link’s steed, a beautiful white stallion that reminded me too much of my own companion from 100 years ago. 

As we came closer to the horse, Link chuckled again. “Do you recognize… her?” He asked weakly. 

“Don’t talk.” I replied as we came to the stallion’s side. “But… yes. I do.” I added. My mind was already running through the many memories of Link and I traveling together on horseback. “Be sure you take the time to soothe your mount. That’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.” 

With painfully slow progress, I helped Link up and into the horse’s saddle, climbing in front of him afterwards. I grabbed the reins, waiting until Link wrapped his arms around me before I snapped them, starting the horse into a trot that soon turned into a gallop.

As we rode through the scorched fields of Hyrule, I was painfully aware of the weak grip Link had on me, and the blood that soaked from his wound and into my white ceremonial dress. However disheartening that reminder was, however, it only strengthened my resolve. 

I had just gotten my knight back. And I swore on the Goddess Hylia that I was not about to lose him again.


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited about this little fic I wrote, as it is about the Breath of the Wild sequel. But that’s all I’m going to say! Looks like you’ll just have to read it to figure out exactly what’s going to happen. ;) This is written in Zelda’s P.O.V, by the way.

"Link, I need more light over here. I think I saw something." Even though I spoke softly, my voice still echoed around the vast cave we now stood in. 

It has now been a couple of months since Calamity Ganon had been defeated, and since then I have been able to reunite with my knight. He stood just a ways away from me even now, looking over a collection of natural luminous stone that glowed an eerie, soft green until I called his name. He straightened and wandered over, handing the torch to me with a curious glint in his eyes. 

I nodded in thanks before lifting up the torch towards the cave wall, finding a peculiar image drawn into the rock. It depicted some sort of army or battle, with little figures wielding spears. However, the main attention was that of a large man riding upon a rearing stallion. Gripped in the man’s had was a large pointed trident, which mimicked the man’s own menacing grin and beady eyes. 

My eyes widened as I looked over it, causing a small unintentional gasp to escape my lips. The image was harsh and old, and yet it seemed familiar somehow, as if I knew that man wielding the trident. His eyes were so dark and cruel looking, even though the image as hardly that of a professional standard. It was on a cave wall, for Hylia’s sake, and yet… Those eyes almost radiated pure evil. 

“Zelda…?” Link suddenly spoke, snapping me out of some trance that I didn’t realize I had entered. 

“Hm?” I turned, realizing that he had been looking at me for quite a while. My heart skipped a beat. Even after all this time that we have spent traveling and exploring together, slowly but surely rebuilding Hyrule, my childish heart still couldn’t stop accelerating whenever his eyes were on me. Perhaps it was because of the lack of human contact I had suffered through during those 100 years of my battle against Calamity Ganon. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked, his eyes shifting towards the cave painting before focusing back on me. 

My attention turned back towards the image, but the strange feeling from before did not return. I shook my head, when a sudden squeak echoed throughout the large, jagged cavern we found ourselves in. 

Link instantly drew the Master Sword, his other hand reaching out in front of me as if to protect me. He shifted the blade slightly, looking around for the source of the sound. I internally smiled at Link's protective nature and gently pushed his arm away from me, holding the torch more out in front of the two of us to better see through the darkness and shadows. 

It was only a mouse. It squeaked again, sounding more timid and pathetic then before. It raised its little head towards us, its nose twitching furiously. I felt Link relax beside me and slowly put the Master Sword back in its scabbard on his back, while the tension in my own body quickly drained away. 

“Let’s keep moving.” I said to Link, giving the rodent before us one last glare before taking the lead. Link followed in behind me, and we had just taken a few steps when another peep sounded from the mouse. And even though I knew what it was, I glanced over my shoulder, my nerves still just a tad bit jumpy. 

But what I saw caused my whole body to freeze. The mouse was gone. And my eyes might have been tricking me, but I thought I saw some sort of smoke tainted with a deep blood red fading from where the rodent had been moments before. It was nothing. It had to be nothing, I told myself. The mouse had simply scurried away, and the smoke was only a trick of the strange luminous stones that dotted the cave. However, a part of me knew exactly what that colored smoke was.

It was malice. 

The caves that Link and I continued to travel through were large and treacherous, with less and less luminous stone lining the walls and ceiling until there was barely any at all. 

The only light we had now was that of the torch in my hand. That is, until a dim green light coming from a more narrow tunnel off of the main path caught Link’s eye. When he pointed it out to me, I told him it was probably only a large collection of luminous stone, but he only shook his head, took the torch from my hand, and began walking towards it. I followed after him, that strange feeling of familiarity from before slowly writhing inside of my gut. 

“Link, I’m not liking this.” I began, just as we entered into the narrow tunnel, the green light steadily growing stronger. “We should get back befor-” My words were instantly cut off by the sight we now stood before. The tunnel had opened up into a large cavern, and far in the back was the strangest thing I had ever seen. 

It was a spiral of green light, winding upwards from a pale, bony hand that was clutched onto… a corpse. It was a horrid body, with dark, gray skin that looked almost mummified. It was leaning over backwards, the bony hand gripping onto its chest as if it was holding it up. Its face was frozen in a scene of terror, its mouth hanging open mid-scream with a bright golden jewel on its forehead. Other assorted jewelry hung around and on it, instantly reminding me of the traditional fashion of the Gerudo. 

The entire scene was enough to leave me breathless, especially with that enchanting green light. It almost seemed… otherworldly as it slowly spiraled, forming letters of the Gerudo language before shifting and drifting along. 

However, that wasn't the most terrifying part of it all. No, the worst part that caused my stomach to churn and my throat to clench was the steady streams of malice that bled from where the hand gripped the corpse. The malice was smoky, just like before. So I hadn't been imagining things. For some reason, even with Calamity Ganon gone, there was malice still here. And by the looks of it, it wouldn't be disappearing anytime soon. 

I was frozen in place. I was afraid. I had fought and struggled against the great Calamity for a century, and not even with all that effort was evil truly banished from our land. I glanced over at Link, my fingers growing numb. His eyes were trained on the corpse, the green light reflecting in his eyes. He seemed completely entranced by the scene, and didn't even bother to glance my way. Instead, he simply took a step forward, then another, his eyes trained on the green magic. 

I followed after him, careful to stay far away from the streams of malice. The closer we came to the corpse, the faster my heart raced and sweat trickled down my neck. The presence of the corpse itself seemed vile and malicious, with a strong sense of power. Soon we were only a few feet away from the thin, bony body, when Link reached out his free hand to touch the green magic that clutched the grainy skin of the corpse. 

My eyes widened in fear, and I reached out my own hand towards Link's shoulder. "Link, wait-"

The tips of his fingers were almost to the green hand when a sudden shockwave erupted outwards, throwing Link and I backwards with surprising force. We tumbled onto the hard stone ground, Link instantly crying out in pain. My head spun towards him, expecting to see him rubbing his head or back from the fall, but instead he was gripping his hand that had gone near the green, ethereal magic.

His face was contorted in pain, the torch rolling by his feet as strands of green magic suddenly sprung towards his hand and forearm, turning it into the same spirit-like green as the magic that swirled from the bony hand. More and more of the unfamiliar magic was absorbed into his hand, causing it to lift up in the air. Using his other hand, Link tried to force it back down, seemingly to no avail. I quickly rose to my feet and started forwards to help him in any way possible when a deafening screech sounded from the corpse. 

My gaze snapped towards the horrible mummy-like body, seeing the bony green getting thrown off by some unseen force. With the strength of a volcano, malice erupted from where the hand had gripped the corpse just a moment earlier, pooling into the ceiling and turning the luminous stone a deep blood maroon. The light of the cavern darkened instantly, flakes of the smoky malice drifting in the air. 

I turned around, seeing Link swaying in some sort of daze, his hand still glowing green but hanging limply at his side. I was about to help steady him when the sound of someone breathing caught my attention once again. My heart froze in icy terror as I spun around, my hand flying to my chest out of habit. 

The corpse was twitching, the jewel on its forehead pulsing weakly. The cavern seemed to turn silent for just a moment before a sickening, harsh crack sounded from the corpse, having been the effect of it turning its head sharply to the side, it's eyeless sockets fixated on me. Immediately fiery malice flared in its sockets, giving it two glowing monstrous eyes. 

I didn’t even have time to scream before the ground began to shake violently, causing Link and I to stumble before the section of rock I was standing upon suddenly gave away. But before I could start to pick up speed from my sudden fall, Link’s hand shot out and tightly grabbed my wrist, saving me from a dark, most likely deadly fate. 

Link groaned in pain from holding me up with a single arm, trying with all of his might to pull me back onto solid ground. He was just about there when the rock underneath him crumbled as well, causing both of us to tumble downwards, Link’s hand still tightly clutched onto mine. 

However, our descent didn’t last long. The green bony hand from before shot out through the dust that came from the shaking rock, latching itself onto Link’s other hand. We were both jostled violently from the sudden stop, making Link cry out in pain, and his hand that held onto mine unwillingly let go from the force. 

“Zelda!” Link shouted, echoing my own screams that ripped from my throat as I fell, dust and tumbling rocks blocking off my view of Link and that bony hand. 

I was in free fall, thick darkness blinding me from the ground below and the debris that fell around me. My throat clogged up in fear, cutting off my screams and cries. And as I fell into the choking darkness below, I could just hear the echoes of Link screaming my name before...silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! I guess you could say is what I'm guessing is happening in the trailer, as it is obviously all jumbled around. Writing this got me super hyped for the sequel again, but it looks like we won't be having much info on it for a while rip. Anyways, I'm going to start working on Chapter Sixteen of Hyrule's Light now, and here's a late Merry Christmas! 
> 
> Also, I didn't add in the giant animal that they are seen traveling with in the trailer, because I have no idea what it is. XD Let's just say a narrow passageway made them abandon it, alright?


End file.
